Blessed and Cursed
by AngelxCloud
Summary: Summery inside, parings SlendermanxJeff and BENdrownedxE.J. Rated M for murder and blood, and lemon.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Damien is normal in every way, except during full moons, in which he is the infamous Slenderman. In a new town, he meets the gang of the the new school, the Killers. The leader Jeff, and his best friends, Ben, Jack L., Jack E., and Smile, Jeff's dog. They welcome him with open arms and Jeff falls hard for him and Damien for Jeff. Their relationship runs deeper than they knew, what does Zalgo have anything to do with this?

A/N Eskil is Slenderman and Jawdat is Jeff I don't own the characters, just the plot.

READ THIS! I wrote each chapter to a certain song I will strongly advise you to listen to the song while reading! If you don't know the song, your on the internet are you not? LOOK IT UP! I don't have a song for the prologue because it was a last minute decision. But for now R&R&R read and rest and relation XD.

Year; the Indian's beginning

A tall man with sky blue eyes and snowy white hair stood in clearing surrounded by demons holding only a sword.

They all surged forward towards the man, their own swords raised. The man dodged, stabbed, and disarmed the demons easily.

He didn't actually kill the demons, his _father_ would be mad at that. It was just training. The mans name was Eskil, well recently Eskil. His father required him to change his name every fifty years, his _father_ chose his name this time.

Back in the cover of trees stood a large dark figure. He wasn't the actual father of Eskil, just raised him. Eskil was the son of his most trusted advisor, who he and his wife was killed before he could save them. He had large black wings, night black hair, blood red eyes with slits as pupils, and he had large fangs. The sight alone would drive any _human_ into the depths if insanity. He was the god of evil, the Devil. He was proud of Eskil, like he was his own son.

On the opposite side of the clearing, hidden in the trees was another figure. You had to search to see him but he was there. He was a demon, not like the ones Eskil practiced on, but like Eskil. He could look human, or be in his demon form, which for him was leathery, white skin, lidless, insane eyes, and a smile carved into his cheeks, his name was Jawdat. He watched Eskil, in his demon form, in amazement. He had come to the over world to escape his betrothed, who he DID NOT want to marry. And the only reason he was betrothed to Zalgo was because he wanted someone unique. Jawdat was unique only because he could bare children.

Zulfer (the name the devil picked for the next fifty years) noticed movement beyond his _son's_ training. Someone else was watching! He quietly stalked around the clearing, and behind Jeff. As he studied Jeff's features he felt one of his powers reacting, his power to detect soul mates.

"Would you like to meet him?" He asked in a low voice. Jawdat spun around, and upon seeing who it was, he bowed, turning human. Which was had brown hair and green eyes.

"I never thought I would have the honor of meeting you." Jawdat said, his head low.

"Do you want to meet him?" Zulfer repeated, nodding towards his _son._

"Yes."

"Then come on!" His hissed, walking towards his _son._

Jawdat followed the devil (he doesn't know his name) , amazed that he even met the demon. He walked behind the devil, and nearly ran into him when he stopped suddenly.

"Eskil!" Zulfer called, waving his arm to make the lower demons disappear.

Eskil scowled at the name, he didn't like it at all, and had to live with it for fifty years.

Zulfer suddenly lunged, taking Jawdat with him, then slammed the two together. Cracking Eskil's ribs and shattering Jawdat's. Both gaped on shock and Jawdat fell on top of Eskil.

"As soon as the bones heal come back to the castle, oh and Jawdat, you don't have to worry about Zalgo, I'll deal with him _and_ his father." And with that he teleported back to the underworld.

"Master!" Two proxies cried as they rushed out of the trees and towards their master Eskil.

One had hard leather strapped to the front of his face, while the other had a soft cotton entirely covering his head. (Let's call them leather and cotton, but can you guess who they really are? lol)

"I'm fine, the bones are already healing." Eskil calmed his proxies, but didn't get up or made any move to get Jawdat off him.

"Sir, um ... What did sire do?" Leather asked in a stuttering voice, Cotton too shy to say anything in front of the stranger.

Eskil tangled his fingers with Jawdat's. "He found my soul mate." He said simply, leaning up slowly to kiss Jawdat softly.

WAY shorter than I thought it was! But no worries! I'll try not to make it a habit lol XP


	2. Chapter 1

Slenderman song by zipzipper PUT IT ON REPEAT AND RRR. XD ?

Damien's P.O.V.

"Damien wake up!" I jerk wake at my moms voice. "You're gonna be late for your first day of school!"

I sigh and sat up stiffly. Last night was the last full moon of October.

"I'm up!" I call as I try to relieve some my stiffness.

Full moons were a blessing and a curse. Curse only because my bones get sore from stretching to inhuman lengths. A blessing just for the thrill of hunting, ripping humans apart, watching their life's blood spray everywhere...

I am the Slenderman. There are records of slendermen way before I was born, this I know, so I don't understand that part. But I AM slenderman.

I shifted through the many boxes that littered my room looking for something to wear. We just moved from out of state. I laughed as remembered why we moved. My mom begged dad to move because of the kill rates in the state were going up considerably every month. Then when I looked up the kill rates for here, mom hadn't bothered to, they're worse than where we just came from!

I finally found a black T-shirt, my black old jacket, my second favorite new black jeans. All which went perfectly with my black, steel toe combat boots. Then headed downstairs. My mom took one look at me and smiled.

She had blond hair, so bright it almost looked white. Not like my snowy white, but reasonable how I got the color. I had her sky blue eyes and straight, proud nose. Thankfully I looked nothing like my dad. Who had usually matted muddy brown hair, a stubby nose, a small beer gut, with unloving grey eyes.

"Leila!" My dad's voice bellowed through the house, (speak of the devil) interrupting what she was about to say. She quickly handed me a plate of pancakes and scurried down the hall.

She had no choice but to obey, or he'll beat her, then me. I wanted to fight back ever since ten years old, since first becoming slenderman. But we can't leave, mom needed the money, and he was a good lawyer and was hardly home anymore, constantly on business trips. So thankfully he isn't home enough to hurt us. (Like he hurts me)

By the time I was finished eating mom came back out.

"He's got another business trip, he'll be back tomorrow."

"Same threat?" I asked. Every time he has to leave he threatens that if we are not here when he comes back he'll hunt us down and drag us back to either kill us or chain us up. She nodded silently.

"I'll wait in the car." I said putting my plate in the dishwasher, picking up my book bag on the way out. I put my headphones in and hit play on my black iPod and blared hollywood undead while reclining the passenger seat, pulling my hood up, propping my feet up on the dashboard, throwing my arm over my eyes.

I felt people pass the car. Yes I had extra senses. But this was different somehow I felt similarity. Something I've never felt, they felt like _me_.

I quickly sat up, hoping to see who they (yes more than one) were. But they were gone and my mom was in the cab. She gave me a look that clearly said "Jumpy are we?" I shrugged and got back in my previous position. She knew nothing about me being slenderman, and I planned on keeping it like that. She would freak. She also believed that I scared easily, but nothing scared me, not since age ten, I'm sixteen now. The whole ride I listened to my iPod, smiling when the Slenderman song came on.

Mom had already registered me into the system so I just needed to get my schedule. I walked Into the office, the secretary smiling when she saw me.

"Damien Patcher?" She asked, shifting through the stacks of paperwork on her desk.

"Yes, thank you." I say as she hands me a schedule and a map.

"I've highlighted the best routs to each class. You just get your trey and sit at lunch, then wait til they dismiss you to continue your day. I will lead you to your first class." She explained, stand in up and walking around the desk. I followed her trying to remember the route.

The day was long, excited students and teachers questioned me all day, I answered the same questions so many times I had a headache. Thankfully at lunch nobody really asked anymore. I just sat down randomly and everyone crowded around me.

This made me miss my old school where people would walk to the other side of the hallway when they saw me coming. I wasn't popular, I'm just one you don't want to mess with. I missed that reputation already.

"So how is your first day coming along?" Some girl asked me at lunch.

"Fine." I answered politely.

"Enjoy it while you can, the Killers are going to be back tomorrow." Then she left with no other explanation.

The entire table (which gathered around me) went silent at the name Killers.

"Who are the 'Killers'?" I asked the guy next to me.

"They're the gang." And with that HE left.

"They're right now suspended, for getting in a fight. They put the kid in the E.R. last month. He was found dead, stabbed to death two days later, hadn't even woke up from the coma yet. It happened around a full thirty days ago." Another girl explained. "He was Jacobs best friend." She said, nodding towards the direction the guy walked off.

㇬2Timeskip㇬2

That night I laid in my bed, thinking about the kid that got killed. This gang wasn't one to mess with, although everyone said that the gang was all at the leaders house so it wasn't them.

But I now had a gang that's gonna wanna meet the new kid. I threw my arm over my eyes, trying to fall asleep.

This time I woke up by myself. I dressed in a black undershirt,over it my black hoody, and my number one favorite jeans, black and ripped up. I even found the chain that went with it, but I'll wait on adding that.

"When it gets warmer, you can walk to school." Mom said in the car.

"Mom, you say that, but it's only gonna get colder." I snorted. It was the beginning of October, so I had a few months of riding with her in the car. She simply rolled her eyes.

The day was all good...until lunch period. I exited the class and my hood was quickly pulled over my head, covering my eyes. Two pairs of hands grabbed my arms as I started to struggle. _Why wasn't I free yet? _My mind wondered as I thrashed. I was shoved into a corner.

I yanked my hood down. "What the hell?" I demand upon seeing four hoodies. The colors of the hoodies were white, blue, green, and the last one had black and white stripes. Their faces hidden within the hood.

"What are you?" The white hoody asked.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer; I dont own creepypasta<p>

yes I know this doesn't line up with the prologue, I wanted it like that. And technically the prologue doesn't line up with the story, but don't worry about that right now, you'll understand (hopefully) in time XD


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own any known creepypastas

Song; young by Hollywood Undead (I don't own either)

* * *

><p>"A male." I sneer, soo not enjoying being cornered. The feeling of similarity was stronger than ever.<p>

"No, let me rephrase this...WHAT are you? What do you turn into every month?"

I felt my eyes widen in shock, I pressed myself against the wall.

"How do you know about that?!" I demanded.

"Because...we're like you." He said, pulling down his hood, the three following suit. He had slicked-back brown hair, dark blue eyes, and an eerie smile. He was the one in the white hoody.

The one in the green hoody had blonde hair, an elfin face, and slightly pointy ears. His eyes was emerald green, matching his hoody. The one in the blue hoody had a sightless look in his black eyes, with messy brown hair that hung in front of them. The one with the striped hoody had shaggy black hair, and bright aqua eyes that held a mischievous look in them.

"Come on and tell us already! I missed breakfast so I'm starving and we're wasting lunch!" The one in green complained.

"Ben!" The one in white growled, looking at 'Ben' while he one in blue smacked him upside the head.

"We want him to trust us, Ben!" The stripped one hissed.

"Still, how did you know?" I asked.

"Don't you feel it? The feeling of similarity is strong because you're with us, we turn into things at night, hunt and kill humans, and enjoy it. I'm Jeff, that's Ben, L.J., and E.J.."

"Damien." I answered, slowly pushing off the wall, feeling like a stray being coaxed into a new family. Ben was the green hoodie, E.J. was the one in blue and L.J. was the striped one.

"We will see what he is soon enough. You gonna sit with us?" He asked, cocking his head to the side. I barely nodded, the way the kids sounded, they were the 'big bads' of the school. And yet, they seemed like normal teenagers! Well, as normal as me, which isn't very normal, but still.

I walked behind them and saw people actually get out the way. And, sadly, that's when the whispers started. I heard them all perfectly. 'What do they want with the new guy?' 'He's one of them!' 'Why are all the hot guys bad?' I snorted at the last comment. They talked about normal things, they hinted that all hollows eve was coming up, meaning we'll be changing. Right before class Jeff said to meet them in the Riverbed woods on Saturday, which is Halloween. Today was Friday, so I had the rest of today and tomorrow (until the sun goes down) to wonder what they looked like.

I went walked home, mom giving the news that dad would would be gone for a week before coming home (Thankfully). I woke up the following morning with a note on the refrigerator.

_**"Went out to get groceries and to run errands. You have the day to yourself, don't get into any trouble. There food in them fridge, don't pig out."**_

_**~love mom**_

So I had the entire day to myself, mom would be exhausted and go to bed early, and wake up late hopefully.

Well the day was spent finishing unpacking the boxes and rearranging my room. As soon as I had the tv in place I heard the lock twist and mom came in. I came down the stairs to greet her. She said she was going to bed after putting everything away.

Around seven a tingle spread through my body turning into a searing pain. I hopped off my bed and out the two story window. I landed silently and ran towards the trees behind my house. I heard footsteps running behind me, chasing me into the Riverbed forest. All my instincts told me to run, it'll help the pain, but it doesn't. I reached a small clearing dropping to my knees. While I ran my body grew longer. The pain sliced through me as my white hair seemed to melt into my skin, turning it completely white. I gritted my teeth to keep from screaming as my lips molded together. Finally the pain stopped and I stood up, a good nine feet tall.

* * *

><p>Sorry I had writers block around the time they cornered Damien, so when I finally got an idea I skipped over a lot of stuff<p>

~Angel


End file.
